


Just Thought You'd Like It

by Em_Jacques



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Huge Daddy Kink seriously, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Threats, Top Kylo Ren, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You nap longer than anticipated and Kylo Ren catches you sleeping in his bed, which you are expressly forbidden from doing.  Pleasantly surprised, he steers the mood in an unexpected direction; rather than being punished, you find yourself the thoroughly well-ravaged target of Kylo's darker issues.  KR has a terrible, filthy mouth in this and goes daddy dom hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thought You'd Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...apologizing in advance if too much Adam in Girls persona is getting through. Writing horrific character interpretations isn't something I try to do but binge watching entire seasons can cause some unintended crossover, especially when I really believe a non-DarkSide Ren would be a lot like Adam.  
> As always, please comment issues with tagging or mistakes as this isn't beta'd. Thank you :)

It was late afternoon and you had only meant to take a short nap. You had spent most of the day in the living rooms lounging on furniture to read or daydream, but decided to move to his bed for your reprieve. Usually Kylo made you sleep on the floor next to the low mattress at night after he was finished with you, but that didn’t stop you from laying in it during the day while he was gone.   
You stripped to your panties, removing your bra under your tank top, and coiled up snuggly in a mound of silky bedclothes smothered under the weight of dense, heavy blankets. Sleep overcame you promptly.

 

You’re dragged awake with the realization that someone is crawling up under the blankets from the foot of the bed, and terror squeezes your chest tight and cold. It fades quickly when you recognize the familiar broad stroke of his fingers along your thigh. You’re on your stomach with your arms pinned beneath your chest, hands at your breast; the pillows push against your cheek making it hard to breath. He has the blankets pulled completely over both your heads and he crouches over you, smothering you with his broad body.

“What a surprise, what a nice thing to come back to.” Kylo whispers quietly against your ear and your heart jumps. His mask is off, but the blackness of your blanket cave kills all hope of you seeing his face. Sometimes he’ll blindfold you before removing it, or wake you in the pitch black night when it’s impossible to see anything, but usually he just leaves it on. Being relaxed with sleep you are defenseless against the thrills of excitement that course through your middle at his low, fast words. 

“You’re just laying here for me spread out like an invitation. Hiding in the dark wanting me to sneak in and fondle you under the covers…I’ll touch your filthy little pussy and pinch your cheeks until they bruise, with the Guard Troopers right outside the door.” He runs his hands down your form while he speaks, the smooth tone of his voice melting away any thoughts of resistance. His hands push your knees together and he scoots them under you slightly to expose you more to him. Your thong stretches across your hips tightly and rubs slightly askew over your plump, aroused flesh. He can’t see you but his hands are mapping you roughly, and he dances his fingers over the wetting crotch of your panties before gently toying with your hot exposed skin. You push your knees together tighter and tilt to press against his probing fingers. A dull throb of heat is drumming through you and your groin feels swollen with arousal, but you gain no relief from the press of your thighs.

“You get wet so fast at my touch. Good little girl.”   
A high moan catches in your throat and you shudder at the sweet words. This sounded like it was heading in a very clear direction and you couldn’t say you were at all surprised, but it was still getting you excited. You give a low ‘uh huh’ in agreement and he quickly covers your mouth with one large palm, mouthing his threat against your cheekbone.   
“Shhh, you have to stay quiet, baby. If you’re too loud Phasma will hear you and come to investigate, then I’ll never touch you again. You don’t want the Captain to hear, do you, doll?” He moves his hand from your mouth and you gasp. Everything about how this man fucks you, how he speaks to you, makes you so hot you’d lick his cum off the floor if he told you to…you want to please him so badly. You’ve occasionally wondered if you’d be into this particular scenario, not having any real independent desire to pursue it, but Kylo’s attitude from the instant he climbed into bed has you convinced. Wanting him not to have to ask you to say the word, you respond quickly with what you’re certain is the correct answer.

“No, daddy.” You whisper.

He tenses over you for a moment then grips your hair tightly in his fist, growling against the side of your neck. “Fuck, babydoll…” his body rolls over yours and you feel the thick prod of his erection against your ass. “I noticed the whore panties you wore to bed. You do that on purpose? Did you dress your little pussy up in big girl clothes like a slut so daddy would come in and give you a treat?” His tone is harsh and mocking, breath hot on your face, and he slides his fingers in and out of your core pushing past the stretch of your thong to smear glistening strands of your wetness all around the fabric. 

“Yes daddy, I wore it for you. I hope you like it. Does it make you hard, daddy?” You keep your voice quiet and breathless, twisting your fingers in the sheets under you as the pressing force of his frame looms overbearing. Lust and power radiate from him and saturate the blanket cave while you quiver with helpless desire under him.

“You know I’m always hard for you, babydoll. Every time I make your tight little pussy stretch around my cock you cry, you cry out so sweet for me and I want to ruin you. Daddy’s dick is gonna leave you ruined forever.” He strokes the blunt, slicked head of it under your thong, rubbing it along your crack to emphasize the thickly veined organ. You whimper a little in embarrassment at his filthy words. This kink is turning you on far more than you care to admit. “So fucking wet…so hot for me…” he mumbles, lost in the taboo words and your acceptance. His head catches and presses thickly into you, forcing its way through your layers and you breathe through your nose sharply, desperate to keep quiet as each engorged inch splits you open deeper.

“Do you like ruining me, daddy?” you ask once he pauses about halfway inside, loving how he jerks and groans over you as his controls slips every time you say the word. “Do you like it when I cry for your big cock, daddy? Do you like coming in late at night to cover my mouth and fuck me while I’m sleeping?”

He slaps his hand over your face again, one strong forearm braced roughly across your shoulders, and thrusts hard pinning your hips to the bed as he slams the rest of the way inside you. He grips your waist to stay you against the vicious pounding, making you whimper against his palm in satisfaction. Thrusting fully and deep, he sets a quick, even pace. His commentary is constant, some trains of thought dying unfinished on his lips and others spilling out harsh and fast.

“Such a dirty slut, riling daddy up like that…it’s because you want me to hold you quiet and still under the covers while I fuck you, cover your mouth up so no one else knows how much of a slut you are for me. You want daddy to tie you up and hold you so hard you have bruises, you want daddy to pull your panties tight and split you open for me to see your wet pussy. Don’t worry, babydoll, I’m gonna make you come.” He slows a little bit, his strokes deep and sure to let you feel the wide catch of his head as it slips out before delving back inside. What little air there is hangs hot and cloistered under the heavy bedsheets, and you’re both slicked with sweat. He pants harshly against your face while he speaks and you feel a well-shaven jaw, and a few strands of his grown out hair fall to stick across your damp forehead. Soft lips form his promises over teeth brushing sharp against your cheek. He smells like ashes and sweat, metallic, and you never want to stop being surrounded by him.  
“Daddy’s gonna make you come so fucking hard, doll. I’m gonna use your little pussy until you throb tight around my dick and make me fill you up. I know how much my little babydoll loves to be full of daddy’s hot cum, you like it when I pull my fingers through it and feed it to you after it drips down your legs.” He mercilessly snaps his hips to emphasize each grating word. “Daddy’s. Little. Cumwhore.”

That’s all it takes, and with a ripple of twisting pleasure you squeeze tight around him in orgasm. He moves his hand from your face and you gasp in the thick air, hips rolling back to pump his dick inside you. Empty, voided stars shoot across your vision in the darkness while your pulses peak and fade, and you speak automatically without coherent thought. 

“I love you, daddy.”

An animalistic snarl tears from his throat and his open mouth is leaving smears of saliva along your jaw. Leaning down heavily on your shoulders to drive his hips forward he comes hard deep inside you, the final breathless slough of narrative filth spurring his orgasm. “Daddy loves fucking your pretty little pussy loose and raw, loves covering you in cum under the covers and leaving you for your fucking nanny to find in the morning…my secret little fuck toy.” 

Residual throbs from your own release clench you tight as he finishes, thrusting more weakly and beginning to relax. It feels like all your nerves are electrified with the atmosphere of perversion you just participated in and you try to take deep breaths. After a few minutes Kylo throws part of the blankets off you both to allow a rush of new air, and you moan appreciatively even though it’s still too dark to make out his features. Pushing your head against the pillow with one hand, he moves from leaning over you to edge off the mattress and stand, breathing hard. You hear the rustle of fabrics and feel the shift his heavy body makes, but his actions are shrouded from your eyes. 

“Why would you say that to me.” He states the question, his voice hard and shaking slightly from coming off such an intense session. He sounds mad; embarrassed, maybe, for unintentionally baring more complex aspects of his desires to you. You are afraid you angered him. You had no intention of mocking or judging him, no matter what he did with you. Should you not have told him you loved him, even in character? Cum slips down your thighs and a wave of irrational dread sweeps over you. Pleas spew from you. 

“I’m sorry, Kylo…I just thought you’d like it, I wanted you to know I’d do anything you told me to. It was really wonderful, I’m so sorry, I won’t say it again I promise-!”

The blankets are jerked suddenly off your legs and you feel his grip close tight around your ankle. He drags your body roughly to the edge of the bed, flipping you onto your back in the process. He clutches your legs up to his chest so your feet hangover one shoulder, the perfect angle to run his nails over your slick, bent hips in the dark.  
“No, you’re perfect for this. If you aren’t lying about enjoying it, then I assure you this will happen again. This will happen a lot more, actually…” His words are quiet and thoughtful, more for himself than for you. You feel his body move away and your own being dragged over the edge of the mattress. He drops you unceremoniously onto the carpet. “Dumb little girl thinks she can nap in daddy’s bed when he’s away. Come now, you know cum-stained filth like you belongs on the floor.” Again, his tone mocks you and you swear he’d be grinning if you could see his expression. 

“It’s not a lie,” you mumble, thankful the darkness hides your blush as you adjust to a more comfortable position on your side while he settles onto the bed in silence. 

 

“Can I please have a blanket, Master Ren?” you ask after a few minutes go by. The air hangs still and you’re certain he’s going to deny you even with your honorific, but then a heavy warmth puddles over you. A warning accompanies the compassionate gift. 

“If I catch you on my bed without permission again I’ll chain you to it for three full days and fuck you until you’re bloody, do you understand?” He’s not joking. The image that flashes through your mind does little to discourage your desire to sleep on the bed, but you know he wants a serious response.

“Yes, Kylo.” You answer quietly, snuggling deeper and hiding your ears under the blanket. His words are just loud enough to make it down to you.

“Good girl.”


End file.
